The presence of certain soap phases in a soap bar will provide the bar with transparent properties. The literature in the field of soap technology describes how soap bars can be provided with a transparent property by suitable selection of processing conditions and/or components. While quantitative measurements of transparency using methods are described in the literature, for example, visual print size, voltage and graded lines, there is a general acceptance of the term transparent to describe a class of soap bars. The present invention utilises processing conditions to achieve transparency by subjecting the soap feedstock to considerable working within a specific temperature range in an efficient manner; the temperature range being sensitive to the composition.
An example of a process utilising working to achieve transparency will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,116 (Kelly).